Man-Bat
|alliances=Secret Society of Super Villains Justice League Dark |aliases=Kirk Langstrom |powers= When transformed into "bat form": *Superhuman strength *Flight *Sharp claws *Echolocation *Sound manipulation |}} Man-Bat (Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom) is a fictional supervillain appearing in comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of the superhero Batman. The character has been featured in various media adaptations, such as feature films, television series and video games. Man-Bat has been voiced by Marc Singer in the DC animated universe, Loren Lester in the ''Batman: Arkham'' series, Peter MacNicol in The Batman, and Michael C. Hall in Justice League: Gods and Monsters. Publication history The character made his first appearance in Detective Comics #400 (June 1970) and was created by Frank Robbins and Neal Adams in collaboration with editor Julius Schwartz. Man-Bat was the star of his own eponymous series in 1975–1976, which lasted two issues before being cancelled. Fictional character biography Dr. Kirk Langstrom, a zoologist who specialized in the study of chiropterology, developed an extract intended to give humans a bat's sonar sense and tested the formula on himself. The extract worked, but it had a horrible side effect: it transformed him into a hideous man-bat hybrid. This side effect made him so distraught that it temporarily affected his sanity and he went on a mad rampage until Batman found a way to reverse the effects. Later, Langstrom takes the concoction again and Man-Bat returns. He also coaxes his wife, Francine Langstrom, into drinking the serum and she goes through the same transformation, becoming She-Bat. Together, they terrorize Gotham City until Batman once again restores them to normal. On some occasions, Langstrom takes the serum and retains enough sanity to work for the forces of good. During one of these periods he works with the detective Jason Bard. On another occasion, in Action Comics #600, Jimmy Olsen inadvertently puts Superman into a cave occupied by Man-Bat to protect him from Kryptonite radiation that had reached Earth following the explosion of Krypton. Man-Bat calms the maddened Superman and then summons Hawkman, who helps Superman overcome the radiation. Kirk and Francine have a daughter, Rebecca ("Becky"), and a son, Aaron. Because of the effects the serum had on Aaron's DNA, he is born with a deadly illness. Francine turns him into a young Man-Bat to save his life. This occurred in issue #3 of the Man-Bat miniseries by Chuck Dixon. ''Infinite Crisis'' and beyond Man-Bat is sighted in Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s Secret Society of Super Villains during the events of the 2005–2006 storyline Infinite Crisis.Infinite Crisis #7 (June 2006) In the aftermath of that storyline, both Kirk and Francine are shown to be alive in the 2006 "One Year Later" storyline. Talia al Ghul ties up and gags Francine, and then threatens to poison her if Kirk does not give her the Man-Bat formula. After Langstrom gives her the formula, she releases Francine as promised. Talia utilizes the Man-Bat to turn some generic members of the League of Assassins into Man-Bat Commandos.Batman #655 (September 2006) .]] In Gotham Underground, Man-Bat is apprehended by the Suicide Squad.Gotham Underground #1 He is one of the villains seen in Salvation Run.Salvation Run #2 (February 2008) Francine has appeared in Batman and the Outsiders, serving as the team's technical advisor, and her assistant Salah Miandad operates the "blank" OMAC drone known as ReMAC. In issue #10 of that series, Kirk appeared, seemingly healthy and also aiding Francine. In the 2008 miniseries Final Crisis, Man-Bat has been turned into a Justifier and was shown attacking Switzerland's Checkmate Headquarters.Final Crisis #4 During the 2009 "Battle for the Cowl" storyline, following Batman's apparent death, Kirk is haunted by nightmares of becoming Man-Bat and killing his wife. When Francine disappears, he takes the serum and tries to follow her. After an altercation with the Outsiders, he returns to his human form and is captured by Doctor Phosphorus, who reveals that the serum is not necessary to trigger the change. Kirk discovers that Phosphorus has also captured Francine and becomes Man-Bat to save her.Battle for the Cowl: Man-Bat #1 During the 2009–2010 Blackest Night storyline, Francine tracks down Kirk (as Man-Bat), having created a cure, and revealed that Kirk's next transformation would be permanent if he did not drink it.Superman/Batman #66 Kirk attempts to take the cure, but his Man-Bat persona will not let him. Just as Kirk is about to drink it, Francine is wounded in the crossfire of the battle between Black Lantern Solomon Grundy and Bizarro (the latter of whom is already at the scene, trying to prevent Kirk from taking the cure). Distraught at Francine's injuries, Kirk transforms into Man-Bat, seemingly permanently.Superman/Batman #67 In Batgirl vol. 3, Man-Bat is seen under the control of the Calculator as a techno-zombie.Batgirl (vol. 3) #10-11 (July 2010-August 2010) In the "Collision" storyline of Red Robin, following Red Robin's actions against Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins, the latter attempts to murder people related to the Bat-Family. Man-Bat, following Red Robin's orders, protects Julie Madison, a former lover of Bruce Wayne, against Ra's al Ghul's assassins.Red Robin #12 (July 2012) ''The New 52'' .]] In The New 52 (a 2011 reboot of the DC Comics universe), the majority of Kirk Langstrom's history is rebooted. The Man-Bat serum first appears in Detective Comics #18 (May 2013). Ignatius Ogilvy also comes into possession of the Man-Bat serum which he uses as an airborne virus to spread throughout Gotham City's "900 Block".Detective Comics #18 (May 2013) In Detective Comics #19 (June 2013), Kirk Langstrom first appears where he and his wife Francine are escorted by Batwoman to Batman's location. Langstrom reveals that he is the creator of the serum, intending to help deaf people. Taking responsibility as the creator of the serum, he uses a sample of the serum Batman had obtained to inject himself. This creates an anti-virus which also spreads through the air. Langstrom is turned into a Man-Bat (the last remaining Man-Bat) as his anti-virus cures the remaining citizens of Gotham. Langstrom re-appears in Batman Inc. (vol. 2) #10 (June 2013) apparently giving Batman the serum. He claims to be working on an aerosol antidote to the serum as well.Batman Inc. (vol. 2) #10 (June 2013) The backup feature of Detective Comics #21 (August 2013), focuses on Langstrom and his wife. He changes from the Man-Bat form into his human form and becomes addicted to the Man-Bat serum, taking it every night. He apparently does not remember his actions from the previous night, yet worries that a string of reported killings are his fault.Detective Comics #21 (August 2013) During the Forever Evil storyline, Man-Bat is among the villains that were recruited by the Crime Syndicate of America to join the Secret Society of Super-Villains.Forever Evil #1 Scarecrow and Man-Bat attempt to steal the frozen Talons (assassins that are associated with the Court of Owls) from Blackgate while Penguin is having a meeting with Bane. Bane arrives at Blackgate as Man-Bat and his fellow Man-Bats are attempting to transport the Talons to Mr. Freeze and is able to keep one from leaving.Forever Evil: Arkham War #2 The final issues of Batman: The Dark Knight series would establish that Kirk is the son of a corrupt wealthy pharmaceutical businessman named Abraham Langstrom, who considers his son as a failure when compared to Bruce Wayne, the son of his business rival Thomas Wayne. Abraham would steal his son's serum, make some of his own improvements and use it to target the homeless (because no one would miss them) before being stopped by Batman, though he is able to plead temporary insanity to avoid going to prison.Batman: The Dark Knight (vol. 2) #28-29 ''DC Rebirth'' In the Watchmen sequel Doomsday Clock, Man-Bat is featured on the news as an example of the "Superman Theory" where the government has been experimenting on humans to give them superpowers.Doomsday Clock #3 (January 2018). DC Comics. In Harley Quinn Rebirth, Langstrom's wife goes on a rampage against Harley and her friends, turning Harley and her friend Tony into Man-Bats as part of Penguin's plan to break Harley's spirit. Their other friends get Langstrom released and he helps them find the antidote before predictably escaping himself. Powers and abilities By taking his bat-gland formula, Kirk Langstrom can transform himself into a bat-like creature. By taking an antidote or if the bat-gland formula wears off, he can return to human form. As Man-Bat, his strength, agility and endurance are all enhanced to superhuman levels. Kirk possesses an extra set of digits that form leathery bat wings that allow him to fly, super-sensitive hearing, and a natural sonar. He emits high-pitched sound waves and can hear the echoes they make when they bounce off nearby objects, enabling Man-Bat to navigate perfectly in pitch black darkness. If in Man-Bat form for a prolonged time, he loses control over his animalistic side and works purely on instinct, making him prone to harm friend and foe alike. Other characters named Man-Bat Man-Bat Commandos As mentioned above, Talia al Ghul captured Kirk Langstrom and threatened to poison Francine if he did not give her the Man-Bat formula. Kirk gives in to Talia al Ghul's commands where she uses the Man-Bat formula on some generic members of the League of Assassins to turn them into the group's Man-Bat Commandos. In The New 52 (a reboot of the DC Comics universe), various Man-Bats have appeared under the control of Talia al Ghul in her plot to destroy Batman.Batman, Inc. (vol. 2) #1 It is later explained that Talia al Ghul had an agent steal the serum from Langstrom's laboratory to use on her soldiers to create the Man-Bat Commandos.Detective Comics #19 (June 2013) During the Forever Evil storyline, some Man-Bat Commandos were used to help the Crime Syndicate hunt down the Rogues. Mirror Master managed to trap some of them in the Mirror World. When a Man-Bat snatches up Weather Wizard, the other Rogues members chase after it until it crashes into a solid wall of ice upon arriving in Mr. Freeze's territory.Forever Evil: Rogues' Rebellion #3 Other versions ''Countdown to Final Crisis'' In Countdown to Final Crisis: The Search For Ray Palmer, an alternate version of Man-Bat was shown. He is from Gotham by Gaslight (Earth-19), and has experimented with bats similar to his mainstream counterpart. He is later defeated by Blue Beetle and Batman. ''Flashpoint'' In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Man-Bat is killed by Miranda Shrieve, the granddaughter of Matthew Shrieve.Flashpoint: Frankenstein and the Creatures of the Unknown #1 (June 2011) In a flashback, Man-Bat was invited by Lt. Matthew Shrieve to be a new member of the Creature Commandos, but Man-Bat then betrays him, killing his family.Flashpoint: Frankenstein and the Creatures of the Unknown #2 (July 2011) It is revealed that Man-Bat had been working with General Sam Lane who is responsible for the deaths of Miranda's family.Flashpoint: Frankenstein and the Creatures of the Unknown #3 (August 2011) ''JLA: The Nail'' In the Elseworlds story JLA: The Nail, a captured Man-Bat makes an appearance in Professor Hamilton's Cadmus Labs.JLA: The Nail #3 ''Batman Beyond'' In the Batman Beyond comic series set decades after Batman: The Animated Series, it is revealed that shortly after Batman cured Francine of the Man-Bat serum, she and Kirk started to live a peaceful life as they started studying sonics and had two children. However, Francine developed an aggressive form of Parkinson's and had a short life expectancy, leading Kirk to try and perfect the Man-Bat serum to save her life. But by the time he did it, it was too late. Following this, his children left him, angered that he did not spend as much time with her during her final days. Devastated by "losing" his family, Kirk turned to the serum, which has been perfected to the point where he is able to talk and control his actions, and had been living in secret as Man-Bat ever since. Three years prior, he rescues a girl named Tey, who was a hostage of the Jokerz, and injects her with the Man-Bat serum, leading the two to fall in love. In the present, Kirk, now as a white-bearded Man-Bat, tries building his own cult of Man-Bats, plans to use Kanium to help his cult control themselves better in their Man-Bat forms and sets up a destructive weapon that concerns the police. Bruce tries to reason with Kirk, but it only results in Kirk viewing both of them as monsters and setting up his bomb to destroy the two of them. However, Batman rescues Bruce in time. Man-Bat tells Bruce to use his second chance wisely as he detonates the bomb to kill himself. ''Smallville Season Eleven'' Man-Bat appears in the Smallville comic Smallville Season Eleven. In Gotham City, the yellow rings of Parallax head to Arkham Asylum. There, Batman and Nightwing are doing their best to contain the newly powered inmates of Arkham, including Man-Bat, who have already been transformed into Yellow Lanterns. Luckily, Superman arrives just in time to offer assistance to Batman and Nightwing. Superman is fighting with Man-Bat and before taking him down, Superman says to Man-Bat that, if there is more man than bat inside of him, then he takes no joy in this. Emil Hamilton succeeds into finding a way to reboot the rings, so when he does, all the Yellow Lanterns, including Man-Bat, are released from the influence of fear and lose their powers with the rings turning black. After their rings get rebooted and they lose their powers, the inmates of Arkham fall from the sky unable to do anything to escape from their eventual death, but Superman manages to save them all. After Parallax's defeat, all the now-depowered criminals return to Arkham Asylum. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' In the Injustice: Gods Among Us prequel comic, Man-Bat appears in the villain's exclusive bar World's End, attempting to enjoy a drink when Wonder Woman and the Flash arrive in their search for Mirror Master. In Year Five, Man-Bat meets with Black Mask, Bronze Tiger, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, and Tweedledum and Tweedledee until their meeting is crashed by Damian Wayne. When the villains start to overwhelm Damian, Deadman arrives where he possesses Bronze Tiger and knocks out the villains before calling for help. ''Injustice 2'' In the prequel comic to Injustice 2, Man-Bat is shown to be a member of this universe's Suicide Squad. He is eventually murdered when Grodd usurps Solivar and Ra's, who previously held custody of the Squad.Injustice 2 #1 In other media Television Live-action * Man-Bat is alluded in the live-action series Gotham. In the season 4 finale "No Man's Land", two junkies search for items in a deserted church, when a man-like creature above them drops down and releases a pair of bat wings as it shrieks. It is unknown if this character is indeed Man-Bat or a variation. The character was originally set to return for the show's final season, inspiring Bruce Wayne to use the image of a bat to take on criminals. However, the character was cut from the season due to a shortened episode count, along with Lady Shiva. Animation * Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat appeared in the DC animated universe, voiced by Marc Singer while sound effects were used for Man-Bat. ** Dr. Kirk Langstrom first appeared in Batman: The Animated Series. This version was a zoologist at the Gotham City Zoo. He appears in the 2nd episode "On Leather Wings" where he steals serums from the chemical labs and is mistaken for Batman. The beast then commits other thefts at night and people start to question if it is Batman or some other masked hero. Batman recovers a strand of hair from the lab to which Bruce Wayne takes to Dr. March (Langstrom's father-in-law) to be analyzed and told that it is only from a little brown bat. But shortly after, Batman discovers that March is lying and travels to the lab. On the same night, Langstrom drinks the serum, when Batman arrives to question him—revealing Dr. March as the thief of the serum from the chemical labs. Langstrom tells Batman that he had discovered a chemical that created a new species that was neither man or bat, which he started taking, but could not control it. Langstrom reveals to Batman that the creature is in him and he transforms into a half-man/half-bat monster before attacking Batman. After a battle across the Gotham City skyline, Man-Bat is knocked out and taken back to the Batcave. Batman manages to flush the formula out of Langstrom's system after discovering the chemicals that were stolen and he is returned to normal. Langstrom next appears in the 30th episode "Tyger, Tyger", where he analyzes the chemical that Dr. Emile Dorian used for his experiments. In the 37th episode "Terror in the Sky", Langstrom is having a dream that he transforms into Man-Bat and begins to commit crimes. Then Langstrom is awakened, just to find the remains of a fruit and scratches from a rag. Batman and Langstrom eventually discover that the other Man-Bat turns out to be his wife Francine Langstrom, accidentally exposed to an alternate Man-Bat serum created by Francine's scientist father, who was trying to alter Langstrom's work. In the end, Batman cures Francine as well and she returns to her husband. ** Kirk Langstrom appeared in The New Batman Adventures. He made a cameo appearance during Bruce Wayne's wedding in the episode "Chemistry". ** In Batman Beyond, a new trend dubbed "splicing" involves fusing together animal and human DNA. The new Batman (Terry McGinnis) ends up captured by the Splicers' leader Abel Cuvier (aka Chimera) and is injected with vampire bat DNA which transforms Batman into a Man-Bat. Batman is later returned to normal by Bruce Wayne. Kirk Langstrom never appeared in this series. ** Kirk Langstrom is mentioned in Justice League Unlimited. In the episode "The Doomsday Sanction", Professor Milo mentions that Langstrom's research has proven useful to experiments splicing together human and animal DNA for Project Cadmus. This ends in disaster when a mutated warthog is mentioned to have destroyed his lab. * Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat appears in The Batman, voiced by Peter MacNicol while special sound effects provide Man-Bat's vocal effects. This version is an employee at Wayne Enterprises doing research on bats and apparently afflicted with albinism. When Bruce Wayne begins to cut off the funding for his project, Langstrom tells Bruce that he needs the project to cure his niece's deafness. When Bruce discovers that Langstrom is lying, he goes to Langstrom's office to discover both Langstrom's obsession with Batman and the project's real purpose. Langstrom arrived in his vault to find his boss there; he admits that he created the formula so he could be feared like Batman, and drinks a serum, resulting in his Man-Bat transformation. He attacks Bruce at his office, and escapes. Batman confronts Man-Bat in Gotham City's skies, landing on the ground, and Langstrom reverts to his human form. To be safe, Batman destroys one of Langstrom's vials. Langstrom drinks the remaining vial, transforms into Man-Bat, and kidnaps Detective Ethan Bennett. Batman confronts Man-Bat in a sewer, and Langstrom reverts to his human form, and is taken away to Arkham Asylum. While in Arkham Asylum, Langstrom is trying to recreate the Man-Bat serum, while the Penguin finds a sonar device to control a large condor, but ends up with a sonar device designed to control bats. When the Penguin uses the device, dormant remnants of the Man-Bat formula still inside Langstrom reawaken, resulting in his Man-Bat transformation and instinctively leading him to the Penguin's hideout. With the sonar device, the Man-Bat does the Penguin's bidding, returning him to his human form by saying "rest". Langstrom is furious with the Penguin when he learns the Penguin's plans, promising that the Penguin will feel Man-Bat's wrath. At the docks, Batman confronts Man-Bat and, using his own sonar device, induces a reversion back to his human form. Langstrom and Penguin are both taken back to Arkham. Langstrom later returns in as one of the many villains captured by the vigilante Rumor. He was shown in his human form and later in his Man-Bat form, implying he has full control over his transformation. Langstrom made one last appearance, no longer a villain and renouncing the Man-Bat name. Batman charged Langstrom with creating an antidote for his own mutagen that some college students had stolen from him and were planning on infecting the entire student body with. * Man-Bats appear in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. In the episode "Last Bat on Earth!", Batman travels to the future to stop Gorilla Grodd, now leading the apes. When Batman goes into the Batcave with Kamandi and Dr. Canus, humanoid "Man-Bats" are encountered that can talk like the rest of the humanoid animals. Batman and Kamandi manage to drive the Man-Bats out after defeating their leader. The Man-Bats later assist Batman in an all-out war against the apes, having gained respect for the Dark Knight. * Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat appears in Beware the Batman, voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. In "Doppelgänger", Dr. Langstrom was working on a cure for diseases with bat DNA before Professor Pyg and Mister Toad raided his laboratory and forced him at gunpoint to mutate into a man/bat hybrid with a corrupted version of his formula. The two used a drug-filled mechanical collar to control Man-Bat and force him to rob chemicals so they can recreate Dr. Langstrom's formula and turn humans into human/animal hybrids. After Man-Bat is captured and freed from control by Batman and Katana, he repays the two by helping defeat Professor Pyg and Mister Toad. After defeating the villains, Man-Bat swears to work in the shadows on a cure for his condition. In "Alone", Man-Bat is recruited by Katana alongside Metamorpho and Oracle to help Batman in the final battle against Deathstroke the Terminator. They all go to the Batcave to take down Deathstroke's C4 bombs spread around. Man-Bat comes up with a ZIP formula for Metamorpho to create so that it can wipe out Deathstroke's memory of Batman's true identity. * Man-Bat appears in the TV special Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered, with vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Film Live-action * Man-Bat was considered as an antagonist in one of the unproduced scripts for a [[Batman (film series)#Batman: DarKnight|third Joel Schumacher Batman film]] - the unmade fifth film Batman Unchained - but was dropped in favor of the Scarecrow and Harley Quinn. Man-Bat was to be a central antagonist in Lee Shapiro's Batman: DarKnight script alongside the Scarecrow.http://batman-on-film.com/interview_lshapiro.html He was due to be played by Mark Linn-Baker or Martin Short. * A creature closely resembling Man-Bat briefly appears in the 2016 DC Extended Universe film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. When Bruce Wayne visits his deceased parents' graves in a nightmare, the creature emerges from Martha Wayne's crypt and attacks. Animation * A Crime Syndicate of America version named She-Bat briefly appears in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths as one of Superwoman's henchmen. This version is a amalgamation of Man-Bat, Catwoman and Francine Langstrom. * Kirk Langstrom and the Man-Bat Commandos appear in Son of Batman, with Kirk Langstrom voiced by Xander Berkeley while the Man-Bat Commandos' vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. At the beginning, Langstrom works for Ra's al Ghul in an attempt to create a Man-Bat army to strengthen the League of Assassins. Kirk was also behind the mutagen that Killer Croc empowered himself with where he had sprouted a tail. After the death, Deathstroke recruits him to continue his work, taking his wife Francine Langstrom and their daughter Rebecca (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) as hostages to create the Man-Bat formula. When Batman finds a lead in Langstrom's lab, a mutated ape that was living there attacked. All three are later rescued by Batman and Damian Wayne. While the mutagen is complete by then, Langstrom creates enough antidote to stop the Man-Bats. * Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat appears in Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts, voiced by Phil LaMarr. This version was working on a serum to help the deaf and blind, but accidentally turned himself into Man-Bat. The Penguin used this new form to his advantage, giving Langstrom cures in exchange for the Man-Bat's help with crimes and Langstrom creating robotic animals. He appears as part of the Penguin's animalitia. Red Robin manages to get Langstrom's mind to surface in Man-Bat, allowing him to help with defeating the Penguin and defending Gotham against the Midas meteor. By flying into the beam powering the shield, Man-Bat was able to burn out the formula's remains, turning him back into his human form. * A parallel world version appears as "Batman" in Justice League: Gods and Monsters, voiced by Michael C. Hall. This version of Kirk Langstrom developed vampire-like abilities upon consuming a serum to cure his cancer, with Doctor Will Magnus carrying out additional research to develop a further cure for his transformation after providing Kirk with nanites to help perfect Kirk's cure without waiting to carry out additional tests. Kirk was also in love with his friend's wife Tina Magnus, which resulted in Magnus accidentally beating Tina to death in a fit of rage once realizing Tina loved Kirk. Batman works together with the other Justice League members Superman (Hernan Guerra) and Wonder Woman (Bekka of New Genesis) when Magnus attempted to frame the three in order to fulfill plans of injecting everyone in the world with nanites to make humanity work as a collective. When the fight is over and the regretful and remorseful Magnus destroyed himself, he and Superman use Kryptonian data to help humanity while mourning over the loss of his best friend and love interest. * Man-Bat appears in direct-to-video animated film Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom, with vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker. He is among the villains that audition for a spot on the Legion of Doom. Man-Bat, the Penguin and the Joker are eliminated because of Lex Luthor's claims that the Legion of Doom doesn't have any extra parking spots at their headquarters. * Kirk Langstrom appears in Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants, voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Man-Bat makes an appearance in The Lego Batman Movie. * Rebecca Langstrom (introduced in Son of Batman) makes a short appearance in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. She is shown in a building running away from Deadshot, initially mistaking her for Zoe Lawton until after a fight with Bronze Tiger. Her appearance is slightly changed from Son of Batman where her hair is purple, whereas her hair is dyed brown in Hell to Pay. It is unknown if her parents are aware that she was at the drug house or not. Video games * The Super NES video game version of The Adventures of Batman & Robin features Man-Bat as an enemy character. He spoke in this game. * Man-Bat is a boss and playable character in Lego Batman, with vocal effects provided by Chris Edgerly. He is an enemy of Batman, a follower of the Penguin and the fourth boss of Chapter 2 "Power-Crazed Penguin". In the game, he possesses super strength and the ability to glide using his wings.Game Informer features a two-page gallery of the many heroes and villains who appear in the game with a picture for each character and a descriptive paragraph. See "LEGO Batman: Character Gallery", Game Informer #186 (October 2008): 93. In the Nintendo DS version, Man-Bat is an unlockable character through the "Villain Hunt" minigame. He appears with the Penguin and Catwoman on a riverboat when he sees Batman and Robin. He hides inside when they look for the Penguin. He drops from the roof behind Robin and covers himself with his wings like a vampire then unfolds them to reveal himself, starting the boss fight. He glides from one end of the room to the other dropping bombs. The player needs to build a phonograph to play loud music that stuns him. When he is defeated, Batman and Robin shake him up and spin him around, causing him to get wrapped up in his wings, unable to free himself. At the end of the game, he is seen in Arkham Asylum reading the newspaper upside-down. He is one of two villain bosses that has to be purchased from the Batcomputer after he's defeated in order to be playable--the other being the Mad Hatter. * Man-Bat appears in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, with vocal effects provided by Fred Tatasciore. He appears as a boss fight at Gotham Cathedral and an unlockable character. He is now capable of actual flight rather than just gliding and he now has sonar. * Man-Bat appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, with vocal effects provided by Liam O'Brien. He has his own side-quest where the player has to help him get an ingredient he needs to complete a formula. * Man-Bat appears in Batman: Arkham Knight voiced by Loren Lester. While on Gotham City's Miagani Island, Batman has an encounter with Man-Bat. When Batman sees Man-Bat flying over Miagani Island, he intercepts it and takes a blood sample to determine the creature's identity. Batman uploads the sample analysis to Alfred who identifies that the blood belonged to Dr. Kirk Langstrom. Batman goes to Langstrom's lab in Chinatown and sees video tapes showing Man-Bat's origins. Similar to the comics, Man-Bat's was created by testing a formula based on vampire bat DNA to cure his deafness while in the presence of Francine Langstrom. When Kirk transforms, he loses control of his Man-Bat form and accidentally kills Francine. Batman identifies the cause of death as blunt trauma to the head, deducing that Langstrom had no idea what he was doing. After several encounters, Batman creates an antidote and injects it into Man-Bat to change him back to Kirk Langstrom, locking him in the Batmobile's trunk while the process completes. Once at the Gotham City Police Station, Batman then places Kirk in an isolation cell. Kirk is last seen crying in his cell over his role in Francine's death. If Batman walks inside Langstrom's lab after this side mission, he discovers Francine's body gone and a blooded painting on the broken window which says "Forever my love", implying that she became She-Bat. If the date on the console or computer the game is on is changed to 31/10/15 (Halloween), grappling around buildings will eventually make the Man-Bat jumpscare occur once again. Returning to the Gotham City Police Department and speaking to Officer Boulden will reveal that Kirk Langstrom apparently morphed back into Man-Bat and broke out of his cage with Cash firing at him, but missing due to the speed at which he flew. Batman will state how "He was afraid this would happen", prompting Boulden to reply with "Happy Halloween, huh?" * Man-Bat appears as a playable character in Lego DC Super-Villains, via the "Batman: The Animated Series Level Pack" DLC. Web series * The parallel version of Kirk Langstrom's Batman appears in Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (a companion to Justice League: Gods and Monsters), voiced by Michael C. Hall. In the first episode, he defeats Harley Quinn and kills by sucking blood instead of taking to the police. Miscellaneous * In issue #28 of the Super Friends comics, Man-Bat made an appearance as one of the five foes that the Super Friends battle. * In The Batman Adventures (a comic series based on Batman: The Animated Series), another Man-Bat was formed when Dr. Stefen Perry stole the Man-Bat serum from Langstrom. He was defeated by Batman and arrested by the police. In issue #21, Kirk Langstrom was later forcefully transformed into Man-Bat and recruited by Dr. Emile Dorian who hoped to use his assistance to form a "House of Dorian" with Anthony Romulus's werewolf form, Tygrus (who Emile duped into working for him again), and Man-Bat. * Man-Bat appears in issue #12 of the All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold (which is based on Batman: The Brave and the Bold). * In issue #4 of the comic book spin-off Beware the Batman, a new Man-Bat appears in the form of Tim Quan, an acquaintance of Barbara Gordon with a crush on her. He was mutated when he sneaked into the lab of Kirk Langstrom (who is still stuck in his Man-Bat form and was looking for a cure). Having become more unstable than Langstrom, Quan goes in a rampage and kidnaps Barbara. Batman teams up with Langstrom to find and cure Quan at the expense of Langstrom's own cure. See also * List of Batman Family adversaries References External links * Man-Bat at Comic Vine Category:DC Comics metahumans Category:Batman characters Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics characters who can fly Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Video game bosses Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Supervillains with their own comic book titles Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional bats Category:Fictional cannibals Category:Fictional deaf characters Category:Fictional monsters Category:Fictional mad scientists Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional characters with albinism Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman senses Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1970 Category:Fictional characters from Chicago